Game Modes
There are three game modes and two game types in TDP4: Team Battle. All of these game modes have unique objectives, and the game types change the difficulty of the game itself. Game Modes Deathmatch A deathmatch is a free-for-all, kill everything-that-moves type of game. In deathmatch, the only safespots are places that don't get much battle traffic or places that are hard to hit from any side but easy to fire out of. It is important to note that anyone can fire at you and you can kill anyone so if you think you see a movement, just fire as it could be another player waiting to kill you. Team Deathmatch This is similar to deathmatch except that you kill anything that moves on the other team. It is important to remember that mostly likely will have teammates that can assist you in battle, so it is worthless to go alone and probably can save your life many times by waiting for your teammates to come with you. In team deathmatch, all of your teammates' names are the same color as yours, while then enemies' are the opposite color (if you are red, all your teammates will be red and the enemy will be blue and vice versa). Capture the Flag This is similar to team deathmatch because there are also teams in this game. However, the point of the game is not only to kill anything that moves on the other team but also capture the enemy flag and bring it to your "base" (the fuzzy circle-thing that is the color of your team), and also to prevent the enemy from doing so. The flag can be carried while firing, and if you die with the flag, it will drop and slide down any surfaces (which it interestingly does not do when it is at the base). If the flag is dropped, then a player with the same color as the flag has to touch the flag and it will return to base. When a flag is successfully taken to the base, the player will receive 5 experience and 5 coins. The flag itself seems to have a "time-out", which means it cannot be captured within 40 seconds of just being captured. This is to help prevent "flag-farming" (where several players play a game just to capture flags for experience and coins, no killing). Game Types These are not really game types but more of whether an enemy can be seen immediately or not. Game ticks on When game ticks are selected to be on, all players' usernames are visible to all players. This applies to all game modes. This can help beginner players who aren't skilled enough to look properly at another location for motion and not a username. Game ticks off When game ticks are selected to be off, a player can only see the usernames of the players on his team. He/she can see no other player's username. In a deathmatch, all players' usernames are invisible, while in team deathmatch or capture the flag, the players on the enemy team have their usernames invisible to you but visible to the players of their own team. You can always see your own username, no matter what game mode or game type.